destroy_the_godmodderfandomcom-20200214-history
The Echeladder
The Echeladder, previously called the Scoreboard, is a leveling system in Destroy the Godmodder 2 which takes inspiration from both Homestuck and Problem Sleuth, and is the successor of the similar leveling system from the Emerald Arena. Players gain XP by dealing damage to entities on the field, which allows them to level up. XP is not earned from damage dealt with charged attacks, and is halved for Level 5 and 10 Battle Techniques. Once players level up, their XP meter resets to 0 and they must obtain even more XP to level up again. As players level up, they earn Special Attacks, a concept first introduced in Scratch's Manor. Every new player starts off at Level 1 and must work their way up to Level 10, where they will become "fully leveled." It is possible to go past Level 10, but doing so grants players no additional attacks. There are three types of Special Attacks players can earn: Battle Techniques are powerful attacks centered around the skills and weapons of players. A fully leveled player has four different "branches" of Battle Techniques. One branch contains a Level 1, Level 2, Level 5, and Level 10 version of the Battle Technique. Higher-leveled Battle Techniques have generally cooler flavor text and deal more damage. Most Battle Techniques are unique, but not all. Combat Operandi are very powerful attacks that pack a greater punch than any Battle Technique. They take the skills and weapons of players to their fullest potential, and either create a devastating attack or a boon for a player that can be used for a few turns. Due to their power, they require the use of Sacred Items that are shared by all players and must be refilled periodically. A fully leveled player has three unique Combat Operandi. Comb Raves are the most powerful attacks in the game, only accessible to players level ten and above. Every eligible player has one Comb Rave that is only usable once. To use one, an Impetus Comb must be filled. When damage is dealt, an equal amount of Pang Nectar will be taken to the Comb, and once the Comb is filled, the Nectar will turn into ripe Jocose Honey and can supercharge a player, allowing for use of a Comb Rave. List of Levels * Level 1 takes 0 XP to get to. Players start out with this level. * Level 2 takes 25,000 XP to get to. Players earn a Branch 1 Lv. 1 Battle Technique from it. * Level 3 takes 30,000 XP to get to. Players earn a Branch 1 Lv. 2 Battle Technique from it. * Level 4 takes 35,000 XP to get to. Players earn a Branch 2 Lv. 1 Battle Technique from it. * Level 5 '''takes 40,000 XP to get to. Players earn a Branch 1 Lv. 5 Battle Technique and their first Combat Operandi from it. * '''Level 6 takes 60,000 XP to get to. Players earn a Branch 3 Lv. 1 Battle Technique and a Branch 3 Lv. 2 Battle Technique from it. * Level 7 takes 80,000 XP to get to. Players earn a Branch 1 Lv. 10 Battle Technique, Branch 2 Lv. 2 Battle Technique, Branch 2 Lv. 5 Battle Technique, and their second Combat Operandi from it. * Level 8 takes 125,000 XP to get to. Players earn a Branch 2 Lv. 10 Battle Technique and a Branch 3 Lv. 10 Battle Technique from it. * Level 9 takes 200,000 XP to get to. Players earn a Branch 4 Lv. 1 Battle Technique, Branch 4 Lv. 2 Battle Technique, Branch 4 Lv. 5 Battle Technique, Branch 4 Lv. 10 Battle Technique, and their third Combat Operandi from it. * Level 10 takes 500,000 XP to get to. Players earn their Comb Rave and a special title from it. * Level 11 '''takes 750,000 XP to get to. Players earn nothing from levels here on out; they are only cosmetic. * '''Level 12 takes 1,000,000 XP to get to. * Level 13 '''takes 1,500,000 XP to get to. * '''Level 14 takes 2,000,000 XP to get to. No player has gotten to this level yet. List of Player Stats Category:Concept Category:DTG2 Category:Lists